Embrace
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Chris is graduating tomorrow but Eijun isn't quite ready to let him go. TAGS: #Kissing #Literal Sleeping Together #Friends to Lovers #FLUFF #Gift Giving #Tears #Sharing Clothes #Graduation


There was just one more night before the third years graduated Seidou and left for good. Eijun found himself unable to sleep, realizing that he hadn't spoken to Chris-senpai in a while and finding that he couldn't let his senior leave and graduate before letting the other teen know just how much he came to mean to him. He grabbed his phone, keys, and the small gift he had prepared and silently left his room, hoping that he didn't wake Kuramochi-senpai when he opened the door.

Chris-senpai had helped him become the pitcher he was and gave him the tools to improve himself even further. Chris was the one that helped solidify his core, thus helping him reach his current pitching style. Chris was also the one that was there to teach him the outside pitch and it gave him more weapons to attack with. Eijun would forever be grateful to the senior for all the help, time, and advise.

When the seniors retired from the team he had helped Chris-senpai move out of the room he shared with Kanemaru so he easily found the door again. Once retired the third years had to move out the shared dorms and relocate to the single dorms on the ground level. Eijun remembered just how happy he was that Chris had asked for his help in moving out. Others teased him, asking why he was so happy with basically doing free labor in moving boxes around, but Eijun and Chris knew that it meant much more _because _it was Eijun helping out. By helping Chris pack and move he was able to connect to the catcher in this new part of his life away from the baseball team, solidifying their relationship and extending it past the field and bullpen. It was left unspoken between them but Eijun could tell that Chris felt the same as he did.

It was with a bittersweet feeling that Eijun made his way to Chris' room. Most of the team had wound down and were already in their respective rooms, but it wasn't too late - well, he hoped he wasn't disturbing Chris-senpai.

He reached the door and took in a deep breath. For good measure he took another. In his pocket was his phone and the gift he planned to give to Chris after graduation, but he couldn't hold onto it any longer - he had to give it to him right away. Gathering all remaining courage he _meant_ to knock, but it ended up more pounding on the door. The door opened a bit too slowly for Eijun's tastes, but he held onto his patience.

"Sawamura?" came Chris' voice from the doorway, confused and conflicted to see the southpaw on the other side, but it was somewhat expected since who else would pound on his door.

"Chris-senpai," began Eijun, much more calmly than he felt. "Can I come in?" Chris ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Sawamura, it was more that he was already using this night to make peace with the fact that he wouldn't be able to see the southpaw whenever he wanted to anymore once he left Seidou. Yet Chris couldn't deny him - had never been able to turn Sawamura away when the first year would look at him so pleadingly with those eyes. With a deliberate sigh Chris stepped out of the doorway and opened up.

Eijun walked in but he was not prepared to see the room so bare. The last time he had stepped in here it was filled with small boxes and a few posters already displayed, now the walls were bare except for the Seidou school uniform hanging on a hook. A small duffel was on the ground and a few other things laid about. Eijun thought he was prepared, but as his heart clenched in his chest he realized he wasn't prepared at all.

"What are you doing here so late?" asked Chris, his voice soft as usual. He was all ready to go to bed, somewhat looking forward to his graduation from Seidou. The last thing he expected was to meet the one regret he had left. He had always wanted to form another battery with Sawamura. After having attended a few of the games through the Fall Tournament, especially the match against Oya, it had made Chris' catcher spirit flare. He wished he had been the one to catch for Sawamura, the one to dictate the game through his plays and calls and have those golden eyes of the southpaw only on him. It was a selfish and regretful desire, yet Chris couldn't get over it.

"I needed to see you," confessed Eijun, his eyes expressing his utmost honesty. He didn't want the last day he saw Chris to be tomorrow. He wanted to see the catcher more and more even when he left Seidou. It was always a pleasant surprise whenever Chris came to one of their games during the Fall that Eijun had taken them for granted. Now faced with the idea that he might never see Chris again, that he might never be able to show Chris the extent of his growth as a player...it was simply inconceivable.

"Chris-senpai!" shouted Eijun, the only way he knew to express all the feelings brimming within. He bowed at the waist. "I want to thank you for everything you have done for me." He stood back up. "I'm…." Eijun's voice wavered as tears gathered in his eyes. "I'm really going to miss you, Chris-senpai," Eijun finally managed to say, the words scraping against his throat. The tears that he tried to hold back were now freely flowing down his cheeks, the wetness coming at a bit of a surprise. He knew that he was going to miss Chris, but suddenly confronted with the other teen he could honestly feel how much.

Chris himself was flabbergasted and flattered. He never imagined that he would have such an impact on another person as much as he's had on Sawamura. Chris never saw himself as much of a mentor, a goal, someone worthy of the worship and kindness that Sawamura bestowed upon him without hesitation. It was both humbling and ego-boosting. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the attention. It reaffirmed his life goal to go pro and Sawamura's exuberance brought back his love for baseball, his love for Seidou, and his love for himself. Even now Chris was sure that Sawamura didn't know just how big the impact he had in his life, but it was probably better that the other boy not know. As much as Sawamura looked up to him, Chris envied and cherished all Sawamura had to offer as well.

The sudden appearance of tears on Sawamura's face drove him to action. He had seen the southpaw cry on numerous occasions, but he had never been the cause of it. A bit flustered, Chris approached the crying boy. He gathered Sawamura into his arms without hesitation, tucking the southpaws face against the crook of his neck. He could feel Sawamura startle a bit at the contact, but soon melted into the hug. Suddenly the thought that he wouldn't see Sawamura whenever he wished, would no longer hear the endearing '_Catch for me, Chris-senpai!'_, caused his heart to tighten. Is this why Sawamura was crying? Chris buried his face into Sawamura's hair and just breathed. He needed to curb down his own emotions.

"I'm going to miss you too, Sawamura," softly confessed Chris, realizing that he truly was going to miss the southpaw. Out of everyone at Seidou Sawamura had wormed his way into a special place in Chris' heart. For some reason that caused Sawamura to cry even harder. Chris held him through it, could feel his shirt getting damp from all the tears, but he couldn't let go. He allowed himself to tighten his hold around the shorter teen, hoping he was expressing just how much he would miss the southpaw too.

Finally Sawamura's tears tapered off and Chris heard the other boy mutter something into his chest. "What was that?" asked Chris as he leaned away from Sawamura so he could see his face. Sawamura's face was flushed red from crying or embarrassment was anyone's guess.

"I said that you can call me 'Eijun'," said the southpaw. Chris ignored the snot and trails of tears on Sawamura's face for the moment and instead smiled at him.

"Alright, Eijun," Chris acquiesced. Almost immediately Eijun brightened. Chris regrettably let the teen go and walked over to his desk where a box of tissues sat. He grabbed a few and passed them to Eijun who seemed a bit shy.

Eijun blew his nose but all the while he couldn't believe that he got Chris to not only call him by his first name, but to hold him as well. The memory of those arms around him made him extremely happy and he wished he knew just how they felt much earlier. He threw away the used tissues, having cried out all his feelings.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Chris. Eijun certainly seemed to be in higher spirits, but he himself wasn't ready to let the southpaw go just yet. Chris led them to his bed as he was hit with the urge to spend all the time he could with Eijun.

Eijun released a small sniffle as he took a seat next to the catcher. "I am, thank you Chris-senpai. I wish so many things," began Eijun, his voice sure and eyes bright as he looked straight at Chris. Chris' looked back at him just as intently. "I wish we could be a battery forever," confessed Eijun - that one statement encompassing all that he felt. He always wanted to be by Chris' side, to grow with him, learn from him, help him and receive support in return.

Chris smiled a bit sadly. "Me too," he confessed, his own feelings on the same wavelength. "Let's keep in touch," he said impulsively as he reached for his phone on his bedside table. Eijun scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket as well. After making it to Koshien in the Fall his parents had gifted him with an upgraded phone. He had immediately downloaded LINE and added all his friends. "Here," said Chris as he traded phones with Eijun, each inputting their personal information. They traded phones back and smiled. "Feel free to reach out to me whenever you want, I'll try my best to reply, but I can't guarantee I can do it right away," warned Chris as he put his phone back on the table.

Eijun nodded. He was going to be busy with training as well. He couldn't slack off nor lose sight of what he wanted to accomplish just because Chris-senpai wasn't going to be around anymore. "Let's take a picture too!" cheerfully suggested Eijun as he opened up the camera app on his phone and switched it to selfie mode. Chris hesitated for a moment but leaned in anyway. Eijun adjusted the phone so they both appeared in the frame. He smiled widely while Chris had a gentle grin on his face, both their eyes sparkling in happiness. He snapped the photo and immediately opened up his LINE and sent it straight to Chris, not even asking if his senior wanted the photo. At the notification on his phone Chris glanced over and smiled once again, happy to have the photo as well.

"Unfortunately it's getting late," said Chris as he noticed the time on his phone. He wished it wasn't so but he had to get up early tomorrow. A lot of last minute things had to be done after graduation, like departing the dorms and the awards ceremony.

Eijun pouted and looked away from Chris, fiddling with his phone. "I don't want to go," he confessed petulantly.

Chris frowned but didn't want the southpaw to leave either.

"Can I just stay here, just for tonight?" asked Eijun, looking straight into Chris' eyes pleadingly. He wanted to spend all the time he could with Chris before he left, and if he happened to be in the catchers arms while they slept, well...that was okay too.

Chris felt himself flush. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want Eijun to stay the night with him, it was just that he wasn't sure he could trust himself to keep things as they have been. He had kept Eijun at arms length, especially after the third years retirement, content in watching the southpaw grow from afar, but he knew it was more of a defense mechanism than anything. He hadn't wanted to get _too_ close. He thought that Eijun saw him as a mentor, someone to be looked up to and emulated instead of someone to walk side-by-side with. It was that difference in status that made him aware that he couldn't take advantage of Eijun's good nature. Chris hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but he had craved something more than their working relationship. Every time he saw those sparkling golden eyes, every time he heard that loud and sometimes braying laugh Chris' heart clenched in his chest, wanting to covet those instances within himself. But once again, despite any walls he put up, the guard he tried to keep engaged at all times when it came to the southpaw, Eijun just fought and burst his way through, running straight through without any care or hesitation, breaking Chris' resolve in one fell swoop.

Unable to deny the pitcher while his eyes blazed in determination and his cheeks with their rosy hue, Chris got up from his bed and looked through his duffel bag, taking out one of his tee shirts. "Here," he said, inwardly pleased that he would be able to see Eijun in one of his shirts - one of his deeply hidden desires that he tried to push away. Eijun's wide smile was all he needed to see in order to be pleased with his choice. "You should sleep in something more comfortable," continued on to say Chris as Eijun took the shirt from his hand, completely ignoring the fact that Eijun's clothes were plenty comfortable enough to sleep in.

"Thanks!" Eijun said happily. He stared at the shirt in his hands for longer than necessary, feeling the soft material on his hands, the faint scent of Chris-senpai clinging to the shirt making him feel dizzy. He was going to be engulfed in it, swimming inside the shirt and his face heated up, making his cheeks feel hot. He stood up and switched clothes, making sure to fold his shirt and place it on the empty desk since he'd have to change back into it in the morning. He also emptied his pockets, making sure to hide away Chris' gift under his shirt. He didn't think that Chris-senpai would give in to his selfish request so easily and was ready for a multitude of excuses to plead his case. Maybe Chris-senpai wanted to be with him too?

Chris looked on as Eijun changed, taking in the toned muscles of his back, the golden skin free of blemishes and had to will himself to look away. "Ready?" asked Chris, hoping he didn't sound too eager to sleep with Eijun. He had never done this before with anyone else and he knew he wouldn't feel this way about anyone for the foreseeable future. Eijun nodded and with a loud, 'yes Chris-senpai' the younger boy crawled onto the single bed in the room and curled up near the wall. At first Chris thought the pitcher would have the sense to at least face the wall, but it seemed that Eijun was completely shameless and had his back tucked against it instead, his eyes staring at him openly. Unable to take the stare any longer, Chris moved to the wall to turn off the light. It felt like those eyes were staring straight through him and picking away at all his thoughts and desires. It made Chris feel antsy but also shiver in anticipation. Maybe it was alright to think that Eijun didn't simply see him as a mentor?

Chris crawled into the bed, hyper aware of how close Eijun was to him, the warmth radiating from his body making him feel drowsy and calm. The bed was small of course. It was not meant for two fully grown teens, and Chris was not a wilting waif able to shrink away from touching Eijun. Chris had wanted to place some distance between them as a last ditch effort to not get his hopes up or his heart pounding so he turned away from Eijun, his back to the pitcher's front.

"Chris-senpai," whispered Eijun, aware that it was night and maybe he should be a bit more considerate of his senpai's eardrums. Chris made a humming sound in reply but that wasn't what Eijun wanted. He grabbed at Chris' shirt and tugged on it gently, calling Chris' name once again. He more felt than saw Chris turn over to face him. He wished he could see the expression on Chris' face a little more, but the small moonlight from the window did not provide much to see by. Chris' sculpted face was accentuated with dark shadows, outlining his handsome face even more and Eijun could feel his heart catch in his throat.

"What is it, Eijun?" muttered Chris in that soft tone of his.

"I wish we could have done this more," confessed Eijun, his hands now gripping the front of Chris' shirt as he shuffled even closer, their bodies flush against one another. Chris looked at him fondly, his eyes soft in the darkness. Eijun felt himself grow bolder. He wasn't sure if it was because the dark allowed him a sense of calm, hiding away most of Chris' expressions, but he wasn't one to let an opportunity escape him. Eijun would always move forward, would push his way through obstacles no matter how hard or difficult, and he would never let anything stand in the way of getting the things he truly desired. That was how he lived his life and how he pursued the Ace number so desperately - now he used that to carry him toward another goal. "I always want to be with Chris-senpai, but not just as a battery," he confessed, eyes imploring. He could hear his blood pumping wildly, the sound almost making it feel like he was underwater. He was excited and afraid, but he would not let that hold him back.

"Eijun," replied Chris, unable to formulate any words past that. It was something he never thought he would ever hear, something that he had probably craved for much longer than even he realized. Chris took in a shuddering breath, aware that anything he did now would affect both of them long into the future. He had resigned himself to only see Eijun sporadically after he graduated, knew that he was going to be busy with finishing up his rehabilitation, University, and baseball - not being able to find the time to have something else distract him in his life. But with Eijun right in front of him, clinging to his shirt and curled warmly against him - he decided that he wanted this, wanted to put in the work, the time, the effort to make it work with Eijun. If it was Eijun he knew he could do it.

Chris freed a hand that was trapped under the comforter and placed it on Eijun's flushed cheek, feeling both the heat and the smoothness. He could see Eijun's eyes glinting from the moonlight - they were wide and golden and they stared straight at him. "I would like to be with you too, not just as a battery," confessed Chris, making his intentions clear. Eijun's wide grin exploded across his face while a hint of tears clung to his eyes. Before Chris could inquire why the southpaw was crying Eijun closed the mild distance between them and planted a kiss squarely on Chris' lips. Chris could feel like an explosion of fireworks go on in his head, the neurons in his brain firing in all directions at the feel of those soft and faintly chapped lips against his own. He backed away slightly, took in a breath, and leaned forward once more, capturing those lips with his own again, a rush of desire filling him. He continued to kiss Eijun, pressing ever closer against the southpaw. He had never kissed anyone before and hadn't wanted to before this moment. His head was filled with Eijun. His scent, his warmth, his energy. It all simmered around him, filling every square inch of his body and senses.

Eijun sunk into Chris' kisses. Opening up to them like a flower seeking the sun. He could not believe this was happening. He felt like he did after the Oya game again after pitching consecutively for nine innings, letting the team get one step closer to Koshien. That's what kissing Chris felt like. An overwhelming feeling of utmost happiness and contentedness. He could drown himself in these kisses forever. He reached out an arm and snaked it around Chris' neck, laying himself further onto the bed and pulling Chris atop of him, feeling the solid weight of the catcher and basking in the closeness. Desire flowed through him, filling him to the brim from his toes to his fingertips. They kissed more deeply, neither too sure if they were doing it right and only knowing that it felt good. Their hands explored what they could reach, the knowledge that this was their first and last night making them frantic to do it all _now...now...now…_

They separated reluctantly, panting into each others mouths and trying to get their heartbeats under control. Chris didn't ever want this moment to stop but he needed to be the responsible one, needed to curb his never ending desire before they went too far. "We should sleep now," he said, his voice raspier and deeper than before. Eijun looked a bit put out but he agreed. Now that they were on the same page they could relax for the future looming ahead of them no longer looked as gloomy or undefined.

Eijun curled right into Chris' warm chest, placing his ear over the catcher's heart and sighed happily. He wished he could have slept like this every night, not realizing that Chris' thoughts echoed his own.

"Good night," they whispered to each other, basking in their mutual warmth.

**End  
**

* * *

**OMAKE**

_The next morning_

They were curled around one another, their legs entwined. When Chris woke up he had expected Eijun to be spread eagle across his bed, somehow imagining the southpaw to sleep like that. Instead Eijun was tucked under his chin, his arms wrapped around Chris' waist. He wondered what had woken him since his alarm hadn't gone off yet but then the sun hit his eyes again. He took a moment to look at Eijun's sleeping face. The southpaw's lips were slack and open, a dribble of saliva slipping past his lips and Chris let out a bemused smile. It was cute. Everything about Eijun at that moment was cute and Chris took a moment to wonder when he became such a sap. It must have been when Eijun had repeatedly dogged his steps during their early days - the southpaw had worn down his tough-shell exterior and tucked himself in all the soft bits that Chris had tried to keep hidden and safe.

Eijun's eyes slowly opened, the sunlight pouring through the window making him squint. He felt warm and once his brain caught up with his eyes he realized that he was tucked comfortably against Chris. His face grew a big grin, crinkling his eyes in mirth. "Good morning, Chris-senpai," intoned Eijun, happiness surging through his whole body. Chris smiled in return, his eyes soft and bright.

"Good morning," he replied back, his voice soft in the silence of the morning. Chris leaned in and gave Eijun a kiss, wary of their morning breath but still wanting to kiss the southpaw. A few seconds after their kiss started Chris' alarm went off. They both groaned in disappointment as they separated from one another, Chris sliding off the bed and grabbing his phone to shut off the alarm. " We should probably head out soon. I'm sure Kuramochi is worried about you," said Chris, not realizing the actual truth of that statement and only saying it as more of a tease.

Eijun jumped out of the bed frantically and dived for his phone. He had put it on vibrate so he hadn't heard when multiple of Kuromochi's messages came in. The shortstop was going to kill him! He quickly replied and told his roommate that he was fine and would see him at breakfast.

_'You're gonna get it later'_ was his only reply. Eijun gulped. Well, it couldn't be helped.

"Are you ready to go forth into the world of a University student, Chris-senpai?" asked Eijun as he scrambled out of the shirt he borrowed from Chris and put his own back on, not realizing just what kind of effect that could have on the older teen.

Chris abandoned his phone and pulled Eijun toward him by the waist, a new confidence toward their mutual feelings brimming within him. He kissed the southpaw gently, making the southpaw practically melt in his arms. "I am now," replied Chris smoothly and chuckled at the bright red flush against Eijun's cheeks. "Now, let's go get breakfast."

Eijun nodded and reached for his keys, seeing Chris' gift right next to them. "Oh, before we go I wanted to give you this, Chris-senpai!" chirped Eijun happily.

Chris took the key chain in his hand. It was the shape and color of their Seidou baseball jersey. When he turned it over he felt his heart stop. On the back was the number '2' and atop in a wonky arc was his name in English. It was a starter jersey for Seidou, specifically for him. He had never felt like he wanted to cry as much as he did at that moment, the feelings overwhelming him.

"I'm sorry if it's not very good. I had Haruno help me and I think it was a little rushed. I'm not really good at sewing, but I hope you like it, Chris-senpai. I want to form a battery with you again, so wait for me!"

Chris could feel a tear escape his eyes and he could almost feel Eijun's panicky energy in the room. He crossed the short distance between them and held the southpaw tightly in his arms.

"I'll wait as long as it takes," Chris managed to choke out. "I love it, thank you." Chris could feel Eijun's smile along his shoulder. He stepped back, wiping the tear from his face. "I didn't get anything for you though," he confessed, a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay, I don't need anything!"

Chris looked around his room at the meager leftovers of his time at Seidou and his eyes fell upon the shirt that Eijun had worn that night. He scooped it off the ground and held it out. "It's not much, but I hope you continue wearing it and think of me when you do." Eijun flushed at the thought of wearing Chris' shirt night after night, as if embraced by him while he slept.

"I will!" shouted Eijun with a smile.

_No matter what the future would be, they would go through it together._

_**END**_


End file.
